Bayview
' Bayview' is a fictional city where Need for Speed: Underground 2 takes place. The player travels there six months after the events of the first Underground. Directory This directory is for when using the map of Bayview in-game. *Red Dot - Graphics Shop *Cyan Dot - Car Dealership *Blue Dot - Performance Shop *Green Dot - Body Shop *Yellow Dot - Specialties Shop *Violet Dot - Garage (there is only one garage available) *Purple Circle - Circuit Race *Green Circle - Sprint Race *Cyan Circle - Street X *Blue Circle - Drag Race *Yellow Circle - Drift Race *Gold Circle - URL *Purple X - Sponsored Circuit *Green X - Sponsored Sprint *Cyan X - Sponsored Street X *Blue X - Sponsored Drag *Yellow X - Sponsored Drift *Gold Star - Magazine/DVD Cover Opportunity Overview The city is divided into four bigger parts, and each part is connected with only a few roads. The most northern part is called Jackson Heights, then a bit south you'll find''' Beacon Hill. The central area is called ''City Core'', and the most southern part is ''Coal Harbor''. On the north side there's an airport, which looks as a distinct region, but it's part of ''City Core''.1 'City Core ' This is the region where the user begins to play. It looks like a typical large city center, with some tall buildings, but also features regions where there are only small houses and thin alleys. It's surrounded by Highway 27, an interstate which is mostly elevated. There's also an underground tunnel, running through the center of the core. There are 5 hidden shops in this area - 2 body shops, a car specialties shop, a graphics shop, and a performance shop. There's also a non-hidden performance shop, and a car lot, and your only garage is here. It can be divided into the following districts: '''Hotel Plaza A relatively big district occupying the north-western side of City Core. ''There are many hotels and other big buildings and skyscrapers. The roads are mostly wide here, there's only a few alleys, but since they're almost straight, you can do some big speed here. There are some Konopa Plaza signs in this area. 'City Center' The north-east area of the region. Here is the underground freeway where you can go to '''Beacon Hill', or to Highway 27. 'Stadium' A small district near South Market. This is the location of Cooper Field, the stadium where some drift races occur and the other stadiums and arenas. This is the only place where I-27's lanes split, enclosing the Stadium. Eskuri Arena, another stadium nearby, is often confused with Cooper Field. A Car Specialty Shop is in the district. 'South Market' the middle of south-City Core. This district seems to have a notable Asian population due to the presence of Asian signage throughout, since the buildings are small, but colorful, and everything is shiny, especially the center of it (on the picture), where is a big roundabout under a red roof. There are small alleys as well as wide, main roads, which both have some turns, making this district the place of many of your races. There is also a large Casino area in South Market and an animated canopy similar to the Fremont Street Experience in Las Vegas. 'Fort Union/El Norte' The south-east area of City Core. Road signs refer to this area as El Norte, but the game shows Fort Union when you enter this area. The center of this area is the''' Fort Union Square', where the road is much wider than usual because you can go on the pavement. On the south side there is an elevated train line. This is also a great place to race, since it has wider and narrower roads, and some tight turns. This is also the area where your Garage is located. 'Bayview International Airport' This area is located east of the city connected by the Airport Freeway. This is a very important part, because you race many Drags and URL races on the runways of the airport. Bayview International Airport appears to be modelled after Dulles International Airport in Virginia. 'Beacon Hill This is the second area you get access to. The name is probably came from a play on Beverly Hills. It is the lower mountainside of ''Jackson Heights'', so the roads here are more curvy and bumpy, but this place yet looks like a city. It has 4 hidden shops, one from each type. It can divided into three areas: '''Beacon Hill East The eastern area of this region, span from the Beacon Hill West to the bridge. This region houses a few stores, some hotels as well as Bayview City Hall including a pink sculpture nearby. The column of Beacon Hill East appears to be modelled after Nelson's Column '''in Trafalgar Square in London England'. 'Beacon Hill West' BHW runs from the end of ''Beacon Hill East to the coast. These two areas are very similar. This area probably has a good nightlife, as almost everything is decorated with colorful lights, and there are many bars/clubs by the road. Roads are a bit curvy here, and you can find anything here from wide multi-lane streets to narrow alleys, where you can shortcut the races. 'Pigeon Park/Brad Lawless Park' This is an another area where the game and the road signs differs. The game says Pigeon Park while on the entrance you can find a sign that calls it Brad Lawless Park. It occupies the East end of this area, everything that is east from the bridge. It only has one road, with a short-cut through a greenhouse and a nice restaurant. Also there's a bug in the game map here, there is a turnout on the south road which ends in a U-turn on the map, but if you go there, you find no road there. 'Jackson Heights ' The next, northest part of the city. It's in the mountains, so here there's many, tricky turns, whit short straight, and a lots of bumps. Also this is the only part where you can drift on an open road, with traffic, but this area only has 2 hidden shops (a body and a graphics shop), and there's no car lot. Also here you only find a few luxurious building at the south end of it and around the west-east combiner road in the middle. At the north-east there's an observatory which is modelled after the Griffith Observatory in the hills above Los Angeles, and from here and the south parts you can have a great overview of Bayview. There's also a great BAYVIEW'' sign''' on the side of a hill, just like the Hollywood Sign. 'Coal Harbor ' The most southern area, which is unlocked in two parts, but they're very similar. They're the industrial area of the city, dirty and dark, but here you can find many challenging races. In some events, you were here before, when you dragged between stopped trains. The two big part are the following: *''Coal Harbor East'' -''' this is the are you get access first, since all roads connecting ''Coal Harbor with City Core ends here. Here you can find 4 hidden shops, and a car lot here. This part is what looks more like a city, as it has some, old houses, and it has a more planned street layout, compared to west's screwed-up layout. You also find an iron factory here, in which you can go inside. *''Coal Harbor West'' -''' this is the second part you unlock. It only has 3 hidden shops (no graphics shop) and also there isn't any car lot. In this area you find heavy industries, and the docks and train depot as well as the '''Nuclear Power Plant. It also has many dirt road, including a part which looks like an unused channel. Category:Locations